


OS-Millionaire

by ALifeToRepeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, M/M, Money, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-porque Louis tambien desaparece cada tarde por los jueves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OS-Millionaire

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo algo viejo que estaba guardado, no lo he revisado por que seguramente tiene horrores ortograficos.

Decir que amaba la pretension era un eufemismo, el lenguaje refinado, las correctas maneras, absoultamente toda la pretension fluia de el como el jugo de la naranja.

Este tipo de fiestas eran 100% pretension, hombres preciosos de titulos y trajes invaluables, al igual que las mujeres, hermosamente enbutidas en vestidos cuyos precios estaba seguro eran exorbitantes.

El salon que habian elegido para este fin de semana era uno de los mas impresionantes que habia visto, estaba casi seguro que las arañas de cristal en el techo abovedado eran realmente de oro y diamantes.  
Las alfombras estaban exquisitamente cosidas con algunas fibras naturales.  
Al fondo tocaba una pequena orquesta no menos que perfecta. Se avalanzaban sobre los instrumentos con una pasion que era parecida a la de los drogadictos por las drogas.

A pocos metros despues de ellos estaba la mesa de bocadillos, de los mas deliciosos tipos y sabores, miles de dolares en comida que nadie tocaba, la figura y el cuerpo era el bien mas preciado por sobre todas las cosas para este tipo de personas.

Y por supuesto no faltaba el alcohol, todo tipo de colores, formas, sabores, corrian a travez de la sala como de una fuente interminable de alcohol, el se conformaria con una simple cerveza barata, de hecho con cualquier cosa que lo emborrachara, pero obviamente en aquel lugar no habia cerveza y tampoco despreciaba una buena botella de champagne o whisky de cuyos precios no se tendria que preocupar nunca.

Pinturas, fotografias, arañas de oro y diamante, copas de cristal, comida exotica, trajes y vestidos invaluables, joyeria de locura, alcohol y pretension, su nueva y mejor amiga la pretension.

Que como termino aqui? La verdad habia sido de lo mas insolito y facil posible.

Estaba trabajando el turno de noche despues de la escuela, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando un muchacho alto y de cabello revuelto entro en la tienda.

-lo siento estamos cerrando- le dijo con la mas deslumbrante sonrisa que le quedaba despues de haber estado casi todo el dia de pie.

La sonrisa que le regreso el sujeto que acaba de entrar le hizo vibrar hasta las ideas, habia algo sumamente extraño en ella, depredadora y de alguna manera peligrosa, esa noche terminaria en mas de una manera herido.

Habian bajado las cortinas y puesto el cartel de cerrado, Niall habia dejado que el extraño lo jodiera contra la caja registradora, en ningun momento sintio miedo, pues la limpieza y la fina ropa le hicieron saber que no estaba frente a un ladron, quiza si frente a un asesino pero no un ladron.

En ningun momento el extraño dejo de decirle lo hermoso que era, y que era aun mas hermoso cuando se sonrojaba, Niall no entendia el sentido de todos los alagos y el flirteo, se habia dejado abrir las piernas por un extraño del que no pidio ni el nombre y probablemente se quedaria con la peor imagen de el, pero que importaba si lo queria llamar puta, total, no lo volveria a ver jamas.

El extraño hombre se corrio dentro de el, en un condon tampoco era tan estupido, pero a decir verdad si el extraño no se lo hubiera puesto, el no lo hubiera pedido. hermoso repitio junto a su oido mientras se retorcia de placer sobre su espalda.

Se quedo con el pecho sobre la barra y el culo adolorido, el extraño tomo una servilleta de la mano de Nial con la que de seguro se quito el condon.

Tardo unos segundo en reaccionarr a lo que habia hecho, en el hombre extraño, justo en el momento cuando la puerta del frente se abria y se cerraba, se habia marchado.

Realmente no recuerda si esa noche lloro, o siquiera si disfruto de ser practicamente violado por voluntad propia.

Al siguiente sabado, cerca del mediodia se habia acercado el dueño del cafe y les habia dicho que un hombre extraño habia llegado a ofrecer una suma importante de dinero que era ilogico rechazar, asi que tanto el local como sus empleados habian pasado a pertenecer a otro hombre.

Las palabras "hombre extraño" hicieron que la respiracion de Niall se trabara, podria ser aquel hombre?

-de hecho aqui viene, quiere presentarse?  
-le soprendio descubrir que aunque no habia podido distinguir al hombre extraño la otra noche sabia que era el mismo que ahora se presentaba como dueño.

Reconocio sus piernas largas, sus languidas brazadas y la sonrisa destructora.

-todos estan despedidos -fueron sus primeras palabras, -todos excepto el rubio -sabia que se habia tornado imposiblemente rojo.

-quiero que este a cargo del local, y quiero que trabaje el turno de noche, quiero que el sea el ultimo en dejar el cafe.

-disculpe señor -habia llamado Nick. El empleado que llevaba más tiempo trabajando alli -usted no puede despedirnos nada mas asi, sin una razon justificada, es ilegal.

-ya veo - susurro el extraño, con paso decidido y de una manera que parecia que se acercaba para golpearlo dijo -50 mil dolares para que mantengan boca la cerrada, les parece suficiente razon justificada.

Al final el extraño habia desembolsado 150 mil dolares por el local, y 450 mil dolares para mantener callados a los 9 empleados que trabajaban alli.

-por que hace esto? 'Inmediatamente Niall se odio a si mismo por mostrarse respetuoso ante aquel hombre que no podia ser mucho mas grande que el, algunos 4 o 5 años mas grande que el -por que yo?

-desnudate- Niall se puso nervioso al instante.  
-porque? Para que? - sus palabras salieron como el mas suave de los susurros.

-primero: por que soy Harry Stiles, segundo: porque tengo dinero, tercero: porque quiero y cuarto, pero no menos importante, por que amas sentirme jodiendo tu culo.

No era amor, Harry se lo habia dejado en claro, Niall era el especimen humano mas hermoso que jamas habia conocido, pero no estaba enamorado, el hecho de saberlo unicamente suyo y para su placer solamente lo hacia sentir el hombre mas poderoso.

Y asi es como se descubrio que era un prostituto, Harry lo presentaba como su pareja a todos los eventos que iba, y presumia de el como su mas preciada joya, un trofeo, un objeto, y los demas lo envidiaban.

Harry no le pagaba, al menos no en efectivo, le habia regalado el cafe por lo que todas las ganancias eran suyas, al dia siguiente le habia mandado a regalar un ferrari por que lo queria disponible y en menos de 5 minutos cada que el lo quisiera, lo mudo a su departamento donde le compro todo lo que necesitaba, un nuevo, extenso y carisimo guardaropa, una sala de juegos, la universidad, clases de musica, y dos coches mas, segun lo requiriera la situacion.

En cuanto a su familia, no, ellos no sabian de Harry y a el no le importaba, sus amigos sabian que estaba con el millonario Harry Stiles pero tampoco les concedia ningun detalle, era lo que era y debian aceptarlo.

Solo al principio mantuvieron relaciones sexuales como si der verdad estuvieran enamorados, en cualquier lugar donde Harry estuviera, llamaba a Niall y 5 minutos despues lo tenia alli para escurrirse en su culo o en su boca, todo por el comodo precio de varios cientos millones de dolares.

Al principio tambien fue agradable todo ese dinero y lujo a cambio de ser el trofeo y juguete sexual de alguien, valia la pena, compro todo lo que alguna vez quizo.

Despues el sexo seguia siendo bueno pero era menos frecuente, pero estaba agradecido de que Harry quisiera mantenerlo a su lado, pues segun le explico su hermosura le habia abierto las puertas a otros circulos mas exclusivos y por eso valia la pena mantenerlo cerca.

-a cambio de que? -se habia atrevido a preguntar Niall en aquella ocasion.

-a cambio de ti, por supuesto, a cambio de que yo les ofrezca favores sexuales sobre ti.

-oh -fue todo lo que Niall pudo decir con un horrible sabor de boca, y probablemente la autoestima echa pedazos.

-vamos Niall que no es tan malo como parece- le dijo rodeandolo con los brazos y besandolo en la frente -solo es sexo.

-entonces por que no lo haces tu.

-no tienes por que molestarte Niall, yo no dejaria que nadie te hiciera daño nunca, si no quieres hacerlo no tienes que hacerlo, no eres un esclavo.

-no quiero hacerlo

-solo espero que entiendas que perderas algunos de los beneficios que te he dado.

Asi que Niall termino por acostarse con un vejete dueño de empresas de tecnología y una mujer con contactos en los círculos de dueños bancarios.

Cuando regreso de cada una de las sesiones Harry lo estaba esperando, lo arrastraba hasta la cama y debajaba que Niall llorara sobre el, fue despues de ver lo mal que se puso cuando estuvo con la mujer que finalmente habia accedido a no involucrarlo de esa manera en sus negocios, y parecia hombre de palabra por que Niall no se habia vuelto a acostar con nadie mas.

No todo era solamente negocio y fiestas, a veces Harry necesitaba que la gente creyera que realmente estaba en una relacion con Niall, asi que lo llevaba a citas, en lugares lujosos por supuesto, lo sacaba a pasear y lo tomaba de la mano robandole besos cada cierto tiempo esperando que algun fotografo capturara el espontaneo momento.  
Tambien hacian viajes largos a la playa donde bajo los lentes de sol fingia no tener ojos para nadie mas que para Niall y a veces era tan dulce que casi le creia.

-es que acaso que te hace falta algo, un coche, una casa, un viaje, un nuevo trabajo, por que te puedo comprar lo que tu quieras -le habia contestado Harry una vez que le habia preguntado el porque no se conseguia a alguien de quien de verdad pudiera enamorarse y lo dejaba ir.

-no se trata de que quiera algo que solo tu me puedas comprar, no quiero nada que puedas comprarme, no quieres darme lo que quiero.

-es por eso que te mantengo cercas Niall, no lo entiendes a caso.

-no -respondio sinceramente -no lo entiendo.

-tu crees que soy ajeno a tu dolor, crees que te mantengo aqui a la fuerza, como un prisionero, pero te mantengo aqui por que tu no quieres nada de lo que yo tengo.

-sigo sin intender-

-Niall, si yo algun dia pierdo todo lo que tengo desaparecerian tambien todos aquellos "amigos" y contactos que alguna vez hice, todo lo que tengo y que lo soy se sustenta sobre una base muy inestable.

-el dinero -contesto Niall comprendiendo ahora.

-y los contactos, mi fortuna se hizo de conocer personas importantes y de lo que puedo yo obtener de ellos, yo consigo dinero, favores y poder, consiguiendo para otras el contacto con otras personas.

Niall suspiro, Harry lo mantenia cerca por que era lo unico real en su vida.

-todos lo que se acercan lo hacen esperando algun favor, mi patrocinio o algo por el estilo, pero nada es real y solo se mantendra mientras yo pueda proveerles algo sumamente valioso.

-si sabes que soy diferente, si sabes que no te voy a abandonar entonces por que no te enamoras de mi? Por que no dejas que algo en tu vida valga la pena.

-porque estoy enamorado de alguien mas-

Y ese habia sido el trato, Niall recibiria todo menos amor y Harry no recibiria nada mas que amor.

Y ahora Niall amaba la pretension y la compañia de Harry, habia aprendido de sus negocios y por su cuenta habia cerrado negocios de grandes beneficios para Harry, asi que lo acompañaba a cada evento social a la caza de un par de millones y favores para Harry.

-es hora del baile- Harry lo abrazo por detras y le susurro al oido.

-lo siento señores pero les robare a Niall durante esta cancion -se habia disculpado con los hombres con los que hablaba Niall.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la habitacion donde ya habia varias parejas esperando que comenzara la musica.

Harry poso sus manos sobre su cintura y Niall lo rodea con sus manos por el cuello para quedar lo mas cerca posible el uno del otro.

-algo interesante? -le pregunto Harry al oido.  
-nada, recuerdas el experimento Filadelfia?, tengo hambre, hay algo bueno en la barra?  
-ese que trabajaba con la teoria de Einstein sobre la invisibilidad y que al parecer salio muy mal. No me he acercado a la mesa de comida pero vi algunos bocadillos que se veian realmente bien, ya viste a los nuevos invitado?  
-buscan financiamiento para ponerlo en marcha de nuevo, te refieres a los testiculos de toro, por que no puede haber algo normal como hamburguesas con papas, y que sabes de ellos, son importantes?.  
-testiculos de toro? Estas bromeando verdad? Se me antojo una de esas hamburguesas que tanto te gustan; Que beneficio tendria para mi el que ofreciera contactos o dinero? Uno se llama Louis el otro no lo conozco es completamente nuevo.

Niall se separo un poco cuando creyo percatar un tono extraño en la voz de Harry.

-estan justo detras de nosotros, daremos la vuelta y podras verlos..

Fueron solon 5 segundos pero al principio Niall no supo que fue lo que le soprendio mas, si la hermosura de los dos chicos o lo felices y enamorados que se veian juntos.

La vuelta termino y volvio a abrazar a Harry.

-se ven bien juntos -le hizo sonreir el gruñido que sintio a travez del pecho de Harry pero tambien lo desconcerto, por que le molestaba que estuvieran juntos.

-lo conoces? a Louis quiero decir -Harry se separo solo un poco y bajo la mirada, Niall pudo ver que habia algo importante que Harry queria decir pero no estaba seguro de decirlo.

Harry se inclino mas y dejo un ligero beso en sus labios, el mas tierno que jamas le habia dado y el que mas sentimientos hermosos le habia hecho sentir.

-Es el de quien estoy enamorado-

Harry lo volvio a besar para evitar que Niall se rompiera, pero Niall ya se habia roto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y de sus labios brotaba un imperceptible sollozo.

Lo rodeo con sus dos brazos y escondio su rostro en el cuello de Harry para que nadie lo viera llorar.

-tu has demostrado ser mas de lo que esperaba Niall, jamas te dejare marchar, te quiero conmigo para siempre.  
-pero sigue sin ser suficiente, no es suficiente para que ames.  
-no puedo decirle al corazon que es lo que tiene que hacer.  
-no, no puedes, solo a mi.  
-no tienes nada de que preocuparte Niall, Louis no me quiere, no importa lo que yo siento, jamas sucedera nada.

Llego el momento en el que en cada giro cambiaban de pareja, y cada persona con la que iba a parar lo miraba incomodo, de seguro tenia un mal aspecto con los ojos lloroso y rojos, los mocos escurriendole la nariz.

En una de las vueltas vio que finalmente Louis iba a parar a los brazos de Harry, su corazon se apreto y sus ojos se volvieron a nublar, hubo otro cambio y por encima del hombro pudo ver que Louis y Harry seguian juntos, se habian saltado el cambio de parejas.

Niall era tan debil y lo suyo con Harry tan fragil que Louis podia llegar y romperlo todo con el viento huracanado en el que derepente se habia convertido.

-parece que has olvidado la regla numero uno -La voz de un extraño no distrajo de seguir mirando a Harry y Louis como un estupido obsesionado.

Tambien se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba bailando un hombre lo habia sacado de la pista de baile y aun se sujetaban como si lo estuvieran haciendo.

-disculpe, me he distraido, que es lo que ha dicho.

-que parece que te has olvidado de la regla numero uno, lo negocios y los sentimientos no se mezclan.

El hombre que le hablaba era hermoso, no como Harry que era mas bien coqueto, este hombre era hermoso de una manera diferente, quiza exotico y misterioso

-lo siento debo tener un aspecto terrible.

-creo que te vez adorable y por la direccion en la que veias creo que pusiste tus sentimientos en la persona incorrecta.

-Harry no es una mala persona como todos piensan.

-no por supuesto que no, solo es un niño engreido, con mucho dinero que no siente lo mismo que tu, pero se que no es una mala persona.

-parece conocerlo bien -estaba mas tranquilo, el hombre le habia dadon una copa.

-he estado con Louis por 5 años, lo conoci justo despues de que terminara con Harry, no lo habia visto de nuevo hasta esta noche, Louis me pidio que vinieramos a este evento, aunque para serte sincero parecia ser una noche aburrida, este definitivamente no es mi circulo, pero entonces caiste en mis brazos todo humedo y roto.

\- juntos?  
-no te lo conto Harry? Cuanto tiempo dices que ienen juntos? Que clase de relacion tienen?  
-no me ha contado nada de su vida antes de mi, tenemos 5 años conociendonos y soy... -se mordio el labio indeciso de decir la palabra pero sabiendo que no era nada mas para Harry.

-no te muerdas el labio cariño, me dan ganas de joderte en medio de la sala.

Niall se sonrojo, pero no tuvo tiempo para mas por que el hombre lo llevo de la mano a travez de la gente, de las escaleras, pasillos y una habitacion que Niall estuvo seguro estaba lo mas alejada de miradas curiosas.

El hombre extraño se dejo caer sobre la cama de una manera descuidada y casi infantil, en el salon, casi podia jurar que era refinado y cuidaba cada detalle de su comportamiento, pero apenas cerro la puerta su aura se habia vuelto algo fresca y juvenil, definitivamente no lo intimidaba como lo hacia Harry.

-entonces, que eres? Le pregunto el hombre, su voz era ahora tambien era diferente, sedosa y muy profunda, estaba embelesado al instante de haberla escuchado.

-disculpe, pero yo aun no lo conozco y le deje arrastrarme hasta aqui.

-primero mi nombre es Zayn, y segundo tuteame, me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que enrealidad soy cuando me dices, usted, entonces que eres?

-yo soy Niall, y soy un prostituo -Niall se habia roto, quiza el alcohol habia ayudado un poco pero habia salido con naturalidad y cierto orgullo.

-vaya vaya, jamas hubiera imaginado que Harry se hubiera rebajado a tal grado, sin animo de ofender claro.

-no no no -se apresuro a corregir Niall -no soy ese tipo de prostituto, Harry paga por mi compañia.

-lamento decirto que eso es ser prostituto.

-me refiero a que yo no me dedico a esto, yo no me acostaba con nadie por dinero antes de conocerlo, yo fui contratado para hacer mejorar la imagen de Harry todos los hombres y mujeres de alla abajo me desean o me envidian, a cambio yo recibo lujos, el sexo es consensual entre los dos.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, Zayn sobre la cama recargado en sus codos, Niall junto a la puerta nerviso.

Porque se habia dejado arrastras hasta alli?

-Niall me quieres dar una mamada por favor?

-que? -la copa de Niall se habia ido a estrellar contra el suelo.

Zayn se puso de pie pero no se acerco, como su copa le estorbaba para desvestirse dejo que se estrellara contra el suelo, se aflojo la corbata y se quito el saco, se quito los zapatos y se acosto en medio del gran colchon.

Por encima de sus pantalones comenzo a tocarse la ereccion,

-Niall me vas a dar una mamada, o no? Me duelen las bolas.

Las rodillas de Niall flaquearon cuando el pene de Zayn salio a la Luz, enorme.

No se dio cuenta como pero de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba entre las piernas del hombre sujetando en una mano el enorme pene palpitante y humedo de liquido preseminal.

Y aunque en su mente solo habia espacio para Harry limpio toda la cabeza del pene hasta dejarla limpia.

Zayn se habia apoyado sobre los codos para ver mejor.

-eso fue precioso, por favor sigue adelante.

Niall intento meterse el pene pero su boca no era demasiado ancha.

-lo siento no puedo -intento decir pero Zayn lo habia jalado por la corbata y comenzo a besarlo, tenia su lengua clavada hasta la garganta, todo en ese hombre era asquerosamente grande pero morboso.

-Niall ten voy a joder -no respondio pero rodo de lado para quedar sobre su estmago.

-que crees que haces? -pregunto Zayn

-dijiste que...  
-si pero quiero verte a la cara cuando este rompiendo en dos tu culito precioso.

Zayn se apresuro a girarlo de nuevo pero esta vez quedo sobre su espalda, rapidamente deshizo el cinturon y el pantalon lo bajo hasta las rodillas y obligo a Niall a doblarse por la mitad como una V recostada.

Primero la lengua de Zayn fue la que se encontro con su culo, profundo y caliente curvandose adecuadamente dentro de Niall.

Comenzo a temblar cuando porfin Zayn se cernio sobre el, iba a terminar destrozado si es que sobrevivia.

-tranquilo Niall, sabes que al principio va a doler mucho, pero mejorara con el tiempo.

Zayn empujo y fue como si un tronco de madera se estrellara contra un cubito de mantequilla, no habia manera en que los musculos de su culo se pudieran resistir.

-sacala- gimio sin aliento -sacala voy a morir, vas a matarme.

Zayn se hundio hasta el fondo, no habia espacio para huir.

El vaiven comenzo violento, todo dentro de Niall parecia dislocarse, se habia orinado encima cuando la presion sobre la prostata y vejiga se habia vuelto insoportable.

Zayn lo abofeteo duro pero no de tal forma que fuera dejar moretones.

Era como estar siendo jodido por un toro con el pene de un caballo.

-voy a correrme Niall, correte conmigo.

-yo no... -habia medio logrado articular cuando Zayn tomo su ereccion y lo comenzo a masturbar.

No entendia como podia estar erecto en medio de semejante estallido de dolor, pero quiza no era tan doloroso como creia, por que su ereccion se estaba escurriendo en ese preciso instante entre los dedos de Zayn.

Y Zayn se escurrio tambien, con alaridos y estruendosos rugidos dentro su adolorido agujero.

Cuando creyo que todo habia termiando Zayn habia salido de el y habia bebido su propio semen de su maltratado agujero.

-porque no usaste condon -pregunto atendiendo a la primera de sus preocupaciones en cuando pudo reaccionar.

-cachorro no gusta semen de papa? -Niall se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar los enormes ojos llenos de dolor de Zayn.

-solo me preocupa un poco las enfermedades ya sabes -respondio suavemente Niall.

-mi cachorro no se debe preocupar, papa fuerte y sano - respondio Zayn con una brillante sonrisa.

-por que hablas asi?

-me gusta ponerme como animal cuando tengo sexo, y hablando de eso, quiza ocupes ropa nueva y una silla de ruedas.

El olor de la orina, el sexo y del semen se estrello contra Niall.

-lamento haberme hecho pipi encima, nunca me habia pasado.

-no te preocupes Niall, siempre pasa cuando tengo sexo con alguien, ademas fue caliente. Puedes mover las piernas?

Niall intento moverlas y trato de no asustarse al sentirlas adormecidas.

-no te preocupes la sensacion y el moviemiento volveran en un par de horas.

Zayn comenzo a desvestirlo, hizo la ropa de cama y ka ropa de Niall en un bulto que lanzo al lado contrario de la habitacion, llevo a Niall hasta un baño del que no se habia percatado, esta vez lo que le soprendio es que no fuera enorme como todo lo mas, pero lo suficientemente equipado.

Incluso un cambio de ropa como si supieran para que terminaria siendo usada esa habitacion.

Tras quedar propiamente limpio Zayn lo llevo de nuevo a la cama.

-Harry -Grito cuando Zayn lo depositaba de nuevo en la cama de todas formas no podia dejar que Harry lo viera en este estado, despues de ser jodido por un pene enonre. 

-que pasa con el? Pregunto Zayn mientras se acomodaba en el otro lado del colchon.  
-cuando tiempo hemos estado aqui? Harry se va a preocupar solo desaparecimos.

-Niall podemos vernos de nuevo?

-por supuesto que no, tu tienes a Louis y yo tengo a Harry, esto fue un error -Niall intento levantarse pero no pudo mover las piernas -ademas no tengo tiempo, Harry siempre esta en casa.

-menos los jueves por tarde hasta el viernes por la mañana, cierto? -le pregunto Zayn

-claro por que el... -Niall se detuvo a pensarlo un momento -como sabes que Harry desaparece cada jueves por la tarde.

-por que Louis tambien desaparece cada jueves por la tarde.


End file.
